Spiral into Ed
by xehanortw14a
Summary: After a traumatic event, Eddward "Double D" Vincent notices strange happenings going on in the cul-de-sac.


**Authors note: This is just a little side project, I wanted to play with the concept of the manga Uzumaki, and see how certain characters would react in some of those scenario, and i also wanted to write a kevin/R!Edd fic, and theres already something weird in the fact that there's only 12 people in the show. R!Edd belongs to asphyxion, Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonuchi, and Cartoon Network, Uzumaki belongs to Junji Ito.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The spiral Ed-session

It started like any other normal day. I woke up, got a shower, and put my usual attire of black shoes, black pants, red shirt, black jacket, and my signature hat that I've worn since I was a kid. My name is Eddward Vincent, that's Eddward spelled with two D's, but my friends call me double D. And I'm the captain of the peach creek high swim team. After an experience from when I was younger, I've always found something calming about the water.

As I left my house to head to school, and picked up my boyfriend, Kevin (he happens to be the captain of the football team, shocking right.) As I headed towards Kevin's, I noticed something peculiar. My friend Ed was staring at something. That wasn't the strange part, Ed wasn't the smartest, and had been known to stare into space. But what interested me was what he was staring at was not a picture of a chicken, (his favorite animal) or a poster for a monster movie, it was a snail shell.

"Greetings Ed, how are you doing this morning?" I asked, receiving no reply. I nudged him, trying to get his attention, no response.

After 30 seconds of trying to get Ed's attention, my phone rang.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"Sorry Kevin, I got distracted. I'll explain when I see you."

After picking Kevin up, we headed towards the school. I told Kevin about Ed staring at the snail shell. He didn't seem to worried. "After all, Ed is known for doing weird stuff like that." Kevin said trying to reassure me. It's funny, seeing us in our respected games, you'd think we were two guys that you wouldn't want to piss off. And you'd think we'd be at each other's throats, but quite the contrary, when we're together, Kevin is the best, and you'd never guess we were together. We didn't act like a gay couple on TV, and we're planning on going to prom together, and telling everyone.

"Yo, Edd, babe, earth to double dorko."

"Oh, my apologies Kevin, I was just thinking. Something about Ed was really off."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, we both had practice, so me, and Kevin would ride with each other during those days we had practice at the same time.

As we got pulled into my driveway, Kevin headed home, and I decided to go check on Ed.

As I knocked on the door, Sarah, Ed's sister answered. "He's in his room."

As I walked down the stairs to the basement, I felt something was off, I don't know how to explain it. As I opened the door, I was shocked to say the least. Ed's room was covered in spirals.

"Double D! Have you come to see the swirls?" Ed asked, he never sounded this excited, I don't know what has gotten in to him, but I was worried.

"No Ed, I came to see how you were doing. You weren't at school."

"I know, I was looking at the swirls."

"The spirals, Ed?"

"Yeah, they're pretty."

"I can see, I'm going to head home, I was just wanting to check on you."

"See ya, double D."

Little did I know what was gonna transpire in the next couple days. The next day, I was getting ready for my date with Kevin, every couple Saturday's we have a day long date where we will do things, like go to the aquarium, or the beach. Before I went to Kevin's, I stopped by Ed's to check on him. When I got to the door, Sarah opened it with a terrified look on her face.

"Double D, you gotta help me, Ed's going crazy."

I went down stairs to see Ed in a fowl mood, his spiral collection was gone.

"Ed calm down, you need to let this obsession go." I said trying to calm him down.

"It's ok Double D, I can make my own swirl."

"What?" I asked quizzically. My question was already answered, Ed's eyes were going in circles, but what was really disturbing was that his eyes were going in opposite directions. I know it seemed like we did stuff like this when we were kids, but we were kids, we had a wild imagination, but this was really twisted. After about 10 minutes of Ed swirling his eyes, he stopped. Trying to get ahold of myself, I remembered my date.

"I have to go Ed, I check on you tomorrow." I said leaving. Once out of the house, I ran to Kevin's, I wanted to forget what I saw, I wanted to be in the arms of my boyfriend. Once I got to Kevin's I was able to calm my nerves, I just wanted to be with Kevin.

Our date was uneventful, we had a picnic at our special spot on the lake, and went to the movies after words, it's times like this where I can do stuff like this, and not give anyone the evil eye. When we finally got back to the cul-de-sac, we went inside my house. My parents weren't home that often due to their busy schedules, so I knew we had a lot of time.

As we retreated to my room, Kevin, and I started stripping, while making out. His body was perfect. Our bodies truly did compliment each other well. My swimmer's build next to his more muscular form one would expect from a quarterback. That night was one of the best times I had making love, and my favorite part was falling asleep in his arms. It's one of the few times that allows me to forget about the attack.

The next morning I got up, and went to the bathroom to begin the day. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I was still glowing from last nights activity. Then my eyes traveled to the scar on my head, a long mark from my forehead to my hair line. It's a reminder from a memory I wish I could forget, and only Kevin, Marie kanker, Ed, and Eddy knew about, and I think Eddy still blames himself for.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Kevin was still asleep. I noticed my phone had a new text from Sarah.

From: Sarah Double D, I'm gonna be with jimmy for the day, can you check on Ed, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?

To: Sarah Sure, I'll be happy to.

After getting dressed, and Kevin left to go work his bike, I walked to Ed's house, and I was disturbed by what I saw. When I went to Ed's room, it seemed normal, at least until...

"Look Double D, I can make a swirl." Ed said curling his tongue.

"That's nice Ed." I said not paying attention.

"But Double D look."

As I looked, nothing could prepare me for what I saw, Ed's tongue went in a spiral pattern, stretching longer than what a tongue should do. I had no way to respond. It was horrifying, unnatural, there was no way to describe it. I ran to Kevin's house, trying to catch my breath after running, still shocked by it. As soon as I told Kevin, he was unnerved, but tried to shake it off.

That night I got ready for school the next day, the event with Ed's tongue replying in my mind. Tomorrow was Monday, another day when my swim practice, and Kevin's football practice happens on the same day.

Monday passed pretty uneventfully, Ed wasn't in class, not that surprising, sometimes he forgets. As the day drug on, all I could think about is jumping in the water, and try to forget the tongue incident that kept replaying in my head all day.

After school, Kevin, and I went to Ed's to check on him, the lights were out, Sarah was most likely not home yet, (she, and jimmy likes to hang out after school) after knock on the door for five minutes, I let myself in using the spare key. I don't like doing it that often, but I made an exception for Ed's sake. The lights were off, all that could be heard was the washing machine down stairs, it kept making a thumping noise. I went down stairs to the basement.

"Ed, are you home?" I asked, no response. Looking in his, it was empty, on the floor, a giant spiral pattern in the middle of her room.

"Ed, this is no time for games, if you're trying to scare me, it won't work." I called out, the only reply was the thump from the washing machine. I walked towards it, not knowing what I'd see, lifting the lid, screamed loudly, too shocked to register what I saw. I called Kevin.

"Babe, are you alright, I heard a scream, is the big bad shark afraid of the dark?" Kevin asked

"No Kevin, this is serious, come inside." I said, breathing heavily

"What's going on, is Ed alright?" Kevin asked, a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"I-i can't explain, just come downstairs."

"Ok, I'll be right down."

After a few seconds Kevin saw me on the floor, my face pale with what I saw.

"Edd, babe, what did you see?"

To weak to speak, I pointed towards the washing machine. Kevin stood up and walked towards the machine, and as he went to lift the lid, he became hesitant, after all you would be too if you boyfriend, a guy who didn't scare easily was terrified. As Kevin opened the washing machine, he was taken aback by what he saw. Inside the machine, Ed's body was twisted into the shape of a spiral.

Kevin sent Sarah text.

To: Sarah You need to get home as soon as possible, Ed is dead.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I have an idea of what i want to do for the other chapters, but i want to see how it goes before this takes on a life of its own. Please fave, follow, and review.**


End file.
